Wesen Council
De Groot Alexander |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} The Wesen Council of was a group of Wesen that governed Wesen law. The most severe law they enforced was the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex, also known as the Code of Swabia, which is the most important law of honor Wesen have. Part of the law in the Council said it was forbidden to use their Wesen side to disadvantage or murder Kehrseite, which was a capital crime. They were willing to kill, either directly through their agents such as Alexander, or by hiring a bounty hunter known as a Maréchaussée, in order to maintain and enforce the Code. Because of that, some Wesen frowned upon their harsh and brutal methods of maintaining secrecy. The Council monitored the Wesen world for any transgressors via emissaries that they had at specific posts all across the globe; these emissaries were entrusted of immediately letting the Wesen Council know whenever any of their designated laws were being broken within their specific region. The Council's scope of power and influence was presumably on par with the Seven Royal Houses, having at one point forged an alliance and a law together with Royals and Grimms in an effort to deal with Grausen. In , the Council held a large meeting regarding Black Claw, a revolutionary Wesen group that was responsible for several attacks and political unrest worldwide. De Groot spoke about how quickly and impressively the members of Black Claw were organizing, something the Council had underestimated. De Groot declared that they were at war with Black Claw, and a vote was taken in favor of implementing their response to their attacks. The vote was nearly unanimous, save for one Council member, who was also secretly a member of Black Claw. He woged into a Drang-Zorn and said, "Occultatum libera!" before opening fire on every member of the Wesen Council, killing everyone except for Alexander. Alexander later informed Rosalee that everyone had been killed and that he was the only one still alive, but he was soon forced to escape out a window just before two Black Claw members broke into his room in pursuit of him. Letter from De Groot to Freddy Calvert September 9, 1984 "Dear Mr. Frederick Calvert, I would like to extend my condolences to you and your family in regards to the death of your father. He was a very good and brave man. We, the Council, did not always agree with your father but that did not mean we did not have respect for everything your father accomplished during his life. As you know, according to the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex, the torch will now be handed to you. You are now responsible for the safekeeping and well-being of the Wesen community. If ever necessary, please contact us at (011) 31-070-35241. Report the broken protocol to the person who answers and we will find a solution to the situation. Good luck and kind regards, Peter... De Groot" Images 214-Wesen Council Grimm Diary.png 214-Wesen Council Headquarters.png 412-Wesen Council Headquarters at night.png Trivia *The building used as the location for the Wesen Council Headquarters is the , which is an administrative building in , the . *Rosalee dialed the number 011-31-0-70-352-41 to contact the Council. . *The emblem of the Wesen Council is a map of the world with two olive branches underneath and two lions sword fighting above it. The emblem resembles the , and the lion is a common symbol in that symbolizes bravery, valor, strength, and royalty, while the symbolizes peace or victory. fa:انجمن وسن Category:Organizations